Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain
|Playlist = None |Run = |Status = Hiatus |previous = Runbow |next = Burger Time }} Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain is an action game released for the PS3, PS4, Xbox 360, Xbox One, and PC. Arin and Suzy play the PS4 version of the game on Grumpcade. '' The first fifteen episodes of the playthrough are done on Grumpcade, with all episodes afterwards being uploaded to KittyKatGaming, Suzy's personal Let's Play channel. Episodes Grumpcade # Extreme Makeover # Modern Conveniences # Stop, Drop and Roll! # Through the Fire and Flames # Giddy Up! # Rock a Bye Baby # Odd Jobs # Up Up and Away! # In The Face! # Climbing Cracks # Prisoner of War # Taste For Blood # Issue of Taste # Diving For Joy # One Scary Dude # Gentle Kisses # WRONG BUTT! # CUTEST DOG! # HORSE DANCING # TAKING CARE OF BUSINESS # STORY TIME # GO TO SLEEP! # SNAKES ON A PLANE # THE THIRST IS REAL # CHEESIN' HARD # RUN SNAKE RUN # WILD DONKEYS # DUCK AND COVER! # LITTLE BOSS # ROLLING AROUND # WHERE'S WALDO?! # UBER HORSE # RANK INFLATION # VOICE ACTING TIPS Game Information 'Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain' (Japanese:メタルギアソリッドV ファントムペイン Hepburn:''Metaru Gia Soriddo Faibu Fantomu Pein?) is an open world action-adventurestealth video gamedeveloped by Kojima Productions, directed, designed, co-produced and co-written by Hideo Kojima, published by Konami for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Xbox 360 and Xbox One. The game is the eleventh canonical and final installment in the''Metal Gear'' series and the fifth within the series' chronology. It serves as a sequel to Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes, and a continuation of the narrative established there, and a prequel to the original Metal Gear''game. It carries over the tagline of ''Tactical Espionage Operations first used in Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker. Set in 1984, the game follows the mercenary leaderPunished "Venom" Snake as he ventures into Afghanistan and theAngola—Zaire border region to exact revenge on the people who destroyed his forces and came close to killing him during the climax of Ground Zeroes. Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain is a separated composite of two previously announced Kojima Productions projects. The first was Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes, which was originally revealed in a Fox Engine tech demo shown at the Metal Gear 25th Anniversary Party on August 30, 2012. The second was The Phantom Pain, a trailer at the Spike TV Video Game Awards on December 7, 2012, presented as an original title by fictional developer Moby Dick Studios, with the Metal Gear Solid V logo virtually obscured. In March 2013, the true nature of these two projects was revealed at the Game Developers Conference, where Kojima announced that Ground Zeroes serves as a prologue to The Phantom Pain. These two, separately released games combined are Metal Gear Solid V, with The Phantom Pain constituting the bulk of the title. The Phantom Pain was critically acclaimed upon release, with its gameplay drawing praise for featuring a variety of mechanics and interconnected systems which allow a high degree of player freedom in approaching objectives. While the story drew criticism from a few reviewers for its lack of focus, others acknowledged its emotional power and exploration of mature themes. The game received perfect review scores from several publications, including Famitsu, Gamespot and IGN, and was described by some as the greatest game in the Metal Gear series. Trivia * Arin had previously done a review of this game as well as its prologue game, '''Ground Zeroes, '''with Hot Pepper Gaming. * This is the first Grumpcade series to feature only Arin and Suzy * This is the second Metal Gear game played on the Game Grumps channel, after Metal Gear. * This is the only series to start on the Game Grumps channel and be transferred to another channel. Category:Hideo Kojima Games Category:Konami Games Category:PS4 Games Category:Action-adventure Games Category:Grumpcade Games Category:Metal Gear Games Category:KittyKatGaming Games